The Classified Life of a Teenage Spy
by EpiqueNovel
Summary: Arendelle Preparatory Academy for Girls, a place where the student body was as elite as the school itself. Excellence was expected, nothing short of that was accepted. Then again, what else would you expect from a school for spies? Appearance by other Disney characters. Eventual ElsAnna. Rated M for future sexual content, language, and violence.
1. 1: Cooper, Meet Arendelle

**The Classified Life of a Teenage Spy **

**(TCLTS)**

**Should I be taking on another multi-chapter fic? Probably not. Am I going to act against my better judgment and do it anyways? Absolutely.**

**Disclaimer: Disney & Co. have repeatedly ignored my desperate pleas for the sale of the "Frozen" franchise and with that, the right to do whatever the hell I want with it. Therefore, much to my utter disappointment… I don't own nothin'.**

* * *

><p><strong>1.<strong>

**Cooper, Meet Arendelle**

Arendelle Preparatory Academy for Girls, a place where the student body was as elite as the school itself. Where only a selected few were brought from around the world in hopes of furthering their education and of simply being mentioned in the grand halls of this grandiose school. Where girls were taught, not only of Mathematics, English, Science and History, but of etiquette, languages, martial arts and even ballroom dancing.

Then again, what else would you expect from a school for spies?

That's right. Arendelle Preparatory Academy was not only the highest ranking school in the world, but also the most covert mission anyone had ever dared to engage in: training adolescent girls to become master spies, like their parents before them. Only the best of the best made it in, and only the most elite spies ever made it out. Excellence was expected, nothing short of that was accepted.

And that's where our story begins.

Or, you know, my story.

Hi. Yeah, you see that redhead over there in the Diesels and leather jacket. That's me. Anna Cooper. You can call me Coop or Anna if you'd prefer it. I've been spying for about as long as I've been walking, and while all of you were in kindergarten learning your colors and ABC's, I was in Paris, learning how to hack the mainframe of a maximum security government prison. And now I'm here, at the coveted Arendelle Prep or APA as most of the girls call it, my first day as a student.

And I'm pissed.

Now you're probably asking yourself why, when I'm about to enter what has to be one of the coolest schools on the planet, am I so upset I could probably shoot laser beams out of my eyes. Well, I'm _supposed _to be in_ Rome _with my father on a mission that is bigger than my entire career as a spy put together. But at the last minute, like I had everything packed!, good ol' dad decides that it's just _"too dangerous for you to tag along, darling." _

And so, instead of sneaking into the Coliseum after hours to stargaze, I'm stuck heading to new student orientation. Not to mention that I'm a little old to be _starting _school here. I mean, the girls that are walking in are like what, twelve, thirteen? I'm seventeen... hopefully they have some sort of advanced placement programs... wow, she's cute. Oh yeah, I'm bi, probably something I should mention from the start here along with the fact that I couldn't care less what people think about me.

So now that we've got all of that settled…

I guess I'd better head to the Main Hall...

* * *

><p>"Is this seat taken?"<p>

Anna looked up from her cellphone and met some very familiar green irises. "Rapunzel Corona. How the hell are you?" Anna replied with a small smirk, standing to greet her cousin.

"Sly Cooper," replied the brunette. "I haven't seen you since our little mishap in London."

Anna shrugged. "That guard was asking for it, and I _do _know the Queen."

Rapunzel chuckled and shook her head. "Your something else Annie."

Anna cringed slightly at the nickname but let it slide. "How's your buddy _Eugene _doing?" the redhead teased, slipping her phone in her jacket pocket.

Rapunzel rolled her eyes. "He hates it when you call him that," she chastised.

"That's his real name, as unfortunate as it may be," Anna answered with a small laugh. "Are you guys still a thing?" she asked after a beat.

"Yeah, we're still a _thing_, Sly," Rapunzel replied. "How 'bout you and Lieutenant Sideburns?" Rapunzel asked.

Anna frowned at the mention of her ex. "I broke up with him after Paris."

Rapunzel nodded once, wrapping an arm around Anna's shoulders and pulling into her frame a bit. "Good. You're better than him Sly. Way out of his league."

Anna sighed and nodded, wanting to change the subject. "So where's the food? I'm starving."

Rapunzel chuckled. "When are you not? There's gonna be like a breakfast after orientation. Best Belgium waffles you'll ever taste."

Anna's stomach growled in appreciation and both girls giggled. "Well I hope this goes fast. I'm-" Mid sentence, Anna caught sight of what had to be the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. "Zell, who the hell is _that _and does she come in my size?" The girl was all platinum blonde hair, alabaster skin, dark red lips and dark, full lashes that guarded the bluest eyes Anna had ever seen. _'Absolutely gorgeous. Maybe this whole school thing won't be so bad after all...'_

"Down girl," Rapunzel teased. "That's Elsa Arendelle. She's a third year student here and..." Anna stopped listening, watching the girls' every move until she took a seat in the front row of the large auditorium, her thick plait thrown over her shoulder.

_'Elsa Arendelle... she's- wait, what?'_ "Zell, Elsa _Arendelle_? As in daughter of Elizabeth Arendelle, headmistress of Arendelle Prep?" she asked. Her cousin smirked.

"Yeah, and so as I was saying, she's _way _out of your league Sly. Besides, she's nicknamed "Ice Queen" for a reason."

Anna watched as three girls approached the blonde, two brunettes and two with jet black hair and took the seats on either side of her. "Who are they?" Anna asked Rapunzel.

"Those are two of Elsa's roommates. Belle Monte Claire, Vidia Adlon, Alana Triton and Jane Porter," the brunette replied.

Anna watched as 'Belle' turned, met her gaze, smiled and nodded slightly before turning back to Elsa. "I wonder what their whispering about?" Anna murmured mostly to herself. Rapunzel shrugged.

"Probably evil plans to freeze the entire student body."

* * *

><p>"You have an admirer Elsa," Belle whispered playfully. Elsa sighed and rolled her eyes.<p>

"No lie Els, she's been staring at you from the minute you walked in," Vidia added.

"Jaw dropped and everything," continued Alana as she filed her nails.

"It was quite endearing actually," Jane replied. "And rather refreshing to see a genuine, sincere, unguarded reaction, especially when one is surrounded by spies who are trained to keep a straight face in all situations."

Elsa sighed. "This isn't the first time someone's gawked," she said, running her hand through her bangs.

"Well, at least look at her. If you don't want her, I'll have her. She's really cute. And I got a thing for redheads." Vidia said with a smirk.

"Poor Rosetta," teased Alana. "She'll be so heartbroken that you're moving on."

Elsa ignored her friends' banter and turned slightly, her curiosity piqued though she'd never admit it out loud. She was met straight on with an intense aquamarine gaze, and she felt her stomach tighten slightly. _'She is really cute.'_ She pulled away from the strong gaze to take in slightly tanned skin under a generous dusting of freckles, light pink cupid's bow lips and fiery strawberry blonde hair that seemed to dance in the warm lights of the auditorium.

"Admit it Els, she's frickin' adorable," Vidia insisted. "It's the freckles. They're like innocent but so _sexy_."

Elsa rolled her eyes at her over eager friend. "Well then Vidia, since you seem so interested, why don't you find out her name for us, hmm?" Before Vidia could say anything, Alana answered, still filing her nails.

"Her name is Anna Marie Cooper. Yes, _those _Cooper's. Her family has spies that go back generations, and they're damn good, every single one of them. Her mom is like a legend." When she realized everyone was staring at her, she shrugged. "So I hacked the system. So sue me."

"Seems like you too have a lot in common," Belle teased, nudging Elsa lightly. The blonde rolled her eyes at her best friend, simply arching her brow in response. Before the discussion could be continued, the Headmistress walked onto the stage, her heels clicking steadily on the dark wood floor. The room grew quiet and still and Elsa watched as her mother strode across the stage towards the podium with an air of elegance and poise and pure authority about her. In her black power suit, she radiated and aura of command and her mere presence demanded respect.

Elsa watched as the ice blue eyes identical to her scanned the auditorium, waiting for complete attention before slightly curved, dark red lips opened to speak. "Danger, thrill, adventure, excitement. What comes to mind when you hear those words? Many of you would quickly agree that these are things that a spy is well acquainted with. Many of you have experienced one if not all of these things. But, what does it truly mean to be a spy? Is it just the thrill of it all, the romance of the idea? Well ladies, that is what you're going to learn at Arendelle Preparatory Academy. You will be taught the true meaning of being a spy, the true meaning of courage, honor, sacrifice..." Here she paused and smiled "And you'll learn how to throw a mean left hook." There was a hum of laughter and the Headmistress waited for it to die down before starting once more. "We look forward to your future here ladies. And welcome, welcome to APA."

* * *

><p><em>'She looked at me. Why was she looking at me? Were they talking about me? Oh god, maybe her friends saw me staring... smooth Coop, real smooth...' <em>

"Earth to Annie!"

Anna snapped out of her musings to find her Belgium waffle drowned in syrup and Rapunzel favoring her with a slightly amused look. "Still thinking about our Ice Queen?" the brunette teased, cutting into her own waffle. Anna rolled her eyes.

"No," she mumbled, stuffing a piece of waffle in her mouth before taking a gulp of her chocolate milk to wash it down. "I just wanna know why she suddenly turned around and looked at me, that's all."

"Well you were staring."

Anna almost choked on the piece of waffle in her mouth, turning towards the source of the slightly smoky voice to find the very subject of her thoughts looking down at her, arms crossed, brow arched and a small smirk playing on her dark red lips. Anna swallowed, trying to calm her nerves. "You afford quite the view Miss Arendelle. And I am but a simple admirer of all forms of beauty," Anna replied after a beat, surprised at how smooth and steady her voice sounded, considering she was shaking on the inside.

"You have quite a way with words Miss Cooper," the blonde replied smoothly, holding out her hand. "I'm Elsa, but I'm sure you already knew that."

Anna smiled and took the blonde's hand, squeezing it gently while locking her gaze with Elsa's. "I did. And it is a pleasure to meet you Elsa. I'm Anna, but of course... you already knew that."

Elsa chuckled and Anna almost swooned at the way the blonde's face lit up when she smiled. "I hope to see you around Anna," she said with a small smirk.

Anna felt her heart race but she kept calm and answered "I'm always around." Elsa smiled at this and nodded, walking away. Anna followed her to the table at the far end of the dining hall, where the girls that sat next to Elsa at orientation were already seated.

"Smooth Sly. Looks like you've thawed her heart," Rapunzel teased, digging back into her breakfast.

Anna frowned at her cousin and finished the rest of her waffle. "Why do they call her that?" she asked.

Rapunzel stood and Anna followed. "At the beginning, she was very cold. She never wanted to have anything to do with anyone. She isolated herself from all of us and refused and gestures towards friendship. She's changed a bit I guess, especially after dating Belle for a bit, but the name stuck."

"She dated Belle? The pretty brunette with the almond eyes?" Anna asked as they dropped off their empty plates and dirty silverware.

Rapunzel nodded. "Yeah. Belle was the first person Elsa got close to here at school and they were going steady for a while. But then they broke it off. No one knows why really, but it wasn't an ugly break up. As you can see, they're still friends."

Anna nodded, turning her head to glance at the table where the blonde was seated, surprised when she met the cerulean blue gaze. Channeling her inner cool, Anna let her lips curve slowly into a smirk, lowering her eyes so that she was gazing at Elsa through her lashes and passed a hand over the seat of her pants, almost as if she was brushing off some lint. She saw Elsa's cheeks flush and grinned. _'Caught you red handed Arendelle.'_

"You have to be careful Anna." The use of her name caught her attention and she looked back to her cousin. "She's the Headmistresses' daughter and you aren't exactly known for staying out of trouble. And... I don't want you getting hurt."

Anna smiled at the genuine concern in her cousin's voice. "I'll be careful Zell, I promise."

* * *

><p>I really don't know what came over me...<p>

Oh, hi. I'm Elsa Arendelle. Yeah, _that _Elsa Arendelle. Anyways, APA is practically home to me. So many generations of Arendelle women attended this school. I'm one in a long legacy of spies, my mother's the Headmistress and sometimes... that sucks. I was pretty much a loner, or the 'Ice Queen' as I am so aptly named, until I met Belle. We broke every rule in the book, and then made them rewrite it.

No seriously. We made them rewrite it.

You see, there was a really annoying fraternization rule at APA. We weren't allowed to engage in romantic relationships. Now that was established way before even my grandmother's time, back when APA was a boys and girls school and the boys quarters were on one side of the school and the girls quarters on the other. Well someone decided, probably someone recently dumped by their significant other, that fraternization was not to be allowed and was punishable by expulsion from the Academy.

Now, the story says that there were two spies that fell deeply in love with each other and to separate them, the board decided that it was time to make APA a girls only school. Its sister school, Kristiansen Academy, was thus founded by the very spy who broke the rule in the first place. Now, when Belle and I started dating, the dynamics were a bit different. It was already an all girl school, and apparently, expulsion wasn't an option for either of us. So, we fought it. We fought it right up to the board of directors, to the shareholders and the bigwigs that think they run a simple all girls school.

And we won.

But after all was said and done, Belle and I decided that it would be better to stay friends. And we still are, to this very day.

Enter Anna Cooper. I don't know her. But I know _of _her, and I am extremely impressed, to say the least. Not only by her, but by her legacy, her mother specifically. My mom, yeah, Headmistress Elizabeth Arendelle, went on a handful of missions with her and told me all the stories. Anna's mom was a spitfire. And I bet Anna isn't much different.

I'm usually not so forward with anyone, I mean, my nickname is the "Ice Queen" for a reason. But there's something about her... just _something_ that really caught my attention.

I had a feeling that this wouldn't be the last time I'd cross paths with the notorious Anna Cooper.

And the funny thing was, I didn't mind that one bit.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Spy plots are hard, really hard." - Rashida Jones<strong>


	2. 2: Cooper vs Arendelle

**The Classified Life of a Teenage Spy**

**Thanks for all the reads, reviews, favorites and follows! They mean the world to me! Here's chapter 2!**

**Language warning.**

**This chapter is dedicated to those of you who thought that, based on the progress in Chapter 1, Anna and Elsa would be in bed together by this point. Here's me saying: I love you all.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Cooper vs. Arendelle**

Anna walked down the hall, carefully reading the door numbers until she came across the one she was looking for. She walked into the gigantic main office, marveling at the high vaulted ceilings and the hardwood floors. It looked more like the lobby of a hotel than an administration office.

But it was to be expected.

"Hi," Anna said with a small smile, catching the receptionists' attention. "I'm Anna Cooper. I'm new here and I was told to come here to pick up my schedule…"

"Ah yes. Welcome Miss Cooper," answered the receptionist with a nod and a polite smile. She sifted through some folders and papers on her desk before handing Anna a sheet of paper that she supposed was her schedule, a black binder and a large leather book with the schools seal engraved on the front in gold.

"There is your schedule. The binder contains your supply lists, your uniform requirements, your locker and dormitory assignments as well as rules and regulations that correspond to each. The book is Arendelle Preparatory Academy's Official Guide and Code of Conduct and also includes a detailed recollection of the school's history, its founders, its administration and its current staff."

Anna skillfully juggled all of the new material in her arms. "Thank you. I suppose I should get going now…"

"Miss Cooper."

Anna turned to see the Headmistress walking towards her, followed by what seemed to be her assistant. Waving the young girl off after murmuring something to her, the tall blonde motioned for Anna to follow her.

They walked into what Anna supposed was the headmistresses' office, somewhere she figured she'd be seeing a lot of considering her reputation and history with authority figures. Anna wasn't necessarily a rebel, but she had learned at a young age that you had to think for yourself because it was necessary not only to be a spy, but to survive.

"Please, have a seat," said the woman with a warm smile, and Anna noted that Elsa had a very similar voice to her mother along with the identical piercing blue eyes.

Anna nodded and sat in one of the large leather chairs in front of large oak desk. "Is there something wrong Mrs. Arendelle?"

The headmistress chuckled and shook her head. "You think you're in trouble already?" she asked.

Anna smirked and shrugged. "Stranger things have happened ma'am."

The Mrs. Arendelle smiled and leaned forward, propping an elbow up on her desk and resting her chin in the palm of her hand. "You remind me so much of your mother."

"So I've been told," Anna replied softly. It's not that she didn't want to be like her mother. Her mom was one of the most kickass spies there ever was. It was cool to have a mom everyone knew and respected. What Anna didn't like was when people looked at her almost as if she was a phantom of her mother. It's hard growing up in a shadow as big as the one her mother casted. She wanted her _own _reputation, to be known for what _she _could do, not for what had been done by her mother before her.

"You don't seem too thrilled by the comparison," the headmistress noted softly.

Anna shrugged again, making a mental note to work on her mask. She forgot that she no longer walked among civilians. "I love my mother. But I am my own person."

"Ah, I see," replied the older woman with a small nod as she sat back in her chair. "You're used to working on your own, to watching your own back…"

"Yes ma'am," Anna replied with an unwavering expression.

"And what of your father?"

What was up with the third-degree? Was this part of orientation? "My father and I look out for each other when possible," Anna said. She didn't like where this was going.

"Well it's a bit different here," said the headmistress in what Anna supposed the woman thought was a comforting tone. "You have a team here, a group of people that look after one another and will look after you. You don't work alone anymore."

"You say that like it's a good thing," Anna replied with a quirked brow. "With all due respect Mrs. Arendelle, I don't work alone because I'm _forced _to, I work alone because I _want _to."

"That's not what your mother…"

Anna stood abruptly then and looked the older woman straight in the eye. "I think that with time you'll come to realize that I am _not _my mother, _ma'am_. May I please be excused?"

The headmistress looked surprised but she conceded with a small nod and Anna grabbed her books once more and turned to leave. Her hand was on the door knob when the woman spoke again.

"If you ever need to talk…"

"I don't," Anna said, cutting the older woman off. "Excuse me Mrs. Arendelle."

And with that she slipped out of the office, closing the door a little harder than necessary as she walked off, not sure where she was going, only knowing that she needed to get as far from that room, that conversation, as possible.

She saw too many emotions in that woman's eyes. But there was thing that she saw that always bothered her.

Pity.

She didn't need it and she didn't want it. She didn't need anyone. She'd been fine on her own until now and she would be fine on her own after she left this school.

She'd show them.

Anna Cooper didn't need anyone.

* * *

><p>"So, what's up with you and the new girl?"<p>

Elsa looked up from my book and sighed when she saw Vidia smirking down at her. "Nothing's 'up' with me and the new girl."

"Well that nothing looked like a whole lot of something Arendelle," teased the raven-haired girl. "Go for it Els. Like seriously, when's the last time you got laid?"

Elsa rolled her eyes. _'So crass.'_ "You're such a lady Adlon."

Before Vidia could respond their etiquette teacher, Mrs. DunBroch, walked into the classroom. "Settle down now girls. Merida, a lady does not put her weapons on her desk."

"Ah mum. If it were up to you, we wouldn't _have _weapons," answered the redheaded Scott, only to earn a look from her mother. Elsa hid a smile as Merida's eyes rolled hard before taking her crossbow off of her desk and slinging across the back of her chair.

The door to the classroom opened as Mrs. DunBroch was writing something on the board and Elsa tapered down the strange feeling that built in her stomach at the familiar face.

"Misses Cooper, I believe you are lost," Mrs. DunBroch teased lightly with a warm smile on her lips. Anna replied with a lopsided smirk and held out a sheet of paper that Elsa presumed was her schedule.

"That's what I thought ma'am," replied the redhead. "But my schedule says otherwise."

Mrs. DunBroch read over the slip of paper and smiled, handing it back to Anna. "Well the, welcome to Third Year Etiquette Miss Cooper. It's a pleasure to have you."

"Likewise I'm sure Madam," Anna said with a small bow of her head and Elsa could tell that Mrs. DunBroch was immediately smitten with the redhead. _'Well played Cooper.'_

"Please take a seat Anna," the teacher said politely, motioning to an empty chair in the back of the class. "You've come at a good time my dear, for since our semester is starting anew, we're going to do a quick oral review of everything we've learned."

A collective groan sounded across the room making Mrs. DunBroch smile. "Glad to see you're all so enthused by it." After opening a large book on her desk she asked "Now, what is the first rule of Etiquette?"

"Don't kiss and tell," Vidia answered causing a small murmur of laughter to erupt around the classroom.

"Very amusing Miss Adlon. Miss Arendelle?"

Elsa sat up slightly and said "Punctuality and a firm handshake."

"Both very good answers Miss Arendelle, thank you. Miss Cooper, do you have anything to add?"

Elsa heard Anna shift in her seat and clear her throat softly. "I may be wrong Mrs. DunBroch, however I believe that though a proper handshake, greeting and punctuality are key points of etiquette, the most important and cardinal rule, if you will, is that all of our actions should be based on kindness, understanding and utmost respect. If you know how to identify the salad fork but not how to show respect to your fellowman, what good is etiquette?"

And just like that, the classroom was silent. Even Mrs. DunBroch was rendered speechless for a few moments. Then, after clearing her throat she said "Well, now I am sure I was mistaken. You are _exactly_ where you need to be Miss Cooper."

Elsa gritted her teeth slightly. What the _hell _was that?

"And welcome to Arendelle Preparatory Academy."

* * *

><p>"Cooper!"<p>

Anna turned and smirked when she saw the familiar blonde walking down the hall in her direction. "Well hello Miss Arendelle. Fancy meeting you here."

"Cut the crap Cooper," Elsa hissed. "What was that all about?"

Anna was utterly confused. "Um… what are you talking about Elsa?"

"That spiel in Etiquette! What the hell are you trying to prove?" Elsa demanded, backing Anna up against the lockers.

Anna felt cornered. She didn't like that. Taking a step forward so that she was nose to nose with the blonde, she said "I don't know what the hell your problem is Arendelle, but _back the fuck off_."

"Why don't you make me?"

"Don't tempt me."

A crowd began to gather, surrounding them.

"Trying to step out of Mommy's shadow Cooper? To show us all that you deserve to carry your name as much as she did?"

Anna saw red. She felt her heart beat begin to pick up and her fists clench. "I'm warning you Elsa…" she growled through clenched teeth.

"Why don't you just make like your _father_ instead and…_disappear_."

And that's all it took. Anna was on Elsa in a heartbeat. The crowd around them grew as they sparred, calling out and cheering.

"_What _is going on here?" a voice boomed as Anna swept Elsa's feet out from under her and pounced on the blonde, pinning her wrists above her head. "Take. It. Back," she hissed.

"Or what?" Elsa challenged. "You'll follow in Mommy's footsteps and 'take care of it'. That didn't end too well for her now did it."

"All right! Break it up!"

Anna felt a cool hand encircle her raised fist.

"All of you, back to your classes before every single one of you receives detention."

The crowd scattered as quickly as it had gathered as Anna rose from on top of Elsa, shaking off the hand on her shoulder as she turned to the lockers and swung her fist hard, denting the metal with a loud clang. Turning back towards the blonde, she glared at the headmistress, two sets of piercing blue eyes staring at her.

_Looking down at her._

"Would one of you like to explain what all that was about?" asked the older Arendelle.

"Teach your daughter to keep her pride out of the way of her mouth," Anna spat. "And to keep _my family _out of it too."

The headmistress turned to frown down at her daughter and Anna saw the light leave Elsa's eyes for a moment before all the anger returned, _all _of it directed at Anna.

"It won't happen again ma'am," Elsa said firmly, her eyes locked with Anna's.

"It'd better not," the headmistress answered. Then is a softer tone she said "I expect more from you Elsa."

Anna watched the older blonde turn to her, meeting her blue gaze straight on with her head held high. "As for you Miss Cooper, leave the sparring for P.E." After a pause she added "You are both to report to my office after your classes today. We shall discuss the consequences of your actions at that time. Until then, you are dismissed to your dorms on mandatory isolation. Am I clear?"

"Yes ma'am."

Mrs. Arendelle nodded once. "Dismissed."

Anna glared one last time in Elsa's direction then shoved her hands in her pockets and turned swiftly on her heel, ducking her head down to hide the angry tears that began to pool in her eyes.

"I hate this place."

* * *

><p>Stupid, god damned, <em>fucking <em>school!

I knew it! I knew it'd be horrible here!

And Elsa?! What the hell was that?! I mean where in _ten hells_ did that come from?!

Jesus Christ! Now I understand what Zell was talking about! Ice Queen is too nice. Ice _Bitch_ is more like it. I should've busted her fucking nose. No one, _no one_ talks shit about my family like that and gets away with it. Next time, I knock those pretty white teeth of hers straight out of her fucking mouth.

Fucking spy school.

* * *

><p>Who the hell does she think she is?!<p>

First that bullshit in DumBroch's and now dissing me in front of my mother?! I've never been on mandatory isolation _in my life._

She's going to pay for this. I am going to make her life a living hell.

Anna Cooper has no idea who she just fucked with.

* * *

><p>"<strong>I've always wanted to play a spy, because it is the ultimate acting exercise. You are never what you seem." - Benedict Cumberbatch<strong>


End file.
